Repeat
by Tribi Ponyfeathers
Summary: This is a Mekakucity Actors/Kagerou Project/Kagerou Daze fanfiction(ish) about Episode 3, the dream-sequences. I just really liked those scenes, so... Pls enjoy!-LOL, Zebras! P.S: This is a one-shot!


I wake up in the room I was lent by Hiyori's uncle in a cold sweat.

I get dressed quickly.

I need to get to the park.

* * *

The heat's overwhelming.

The blue road seems to go on forever.

Am I even moving?

* * *

There's a sudden noise behind me.

I whirl around.

There's nothing but a crow on a sign.

I calm down.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I keep walking.

* * *

I reach the park.

Hiyori's there.

The swings creak.

I go on top of the structure and sit, my back facing Hiyori's own. We sit like that for a second, before I ask:

"What are you doing?" I don't even look at her and I can see the hurt on her face.

"Nothing." She responds quick. I barely finished asking.

We sit in silence.

* * *

"It sure is hot..." I say at last.

"Is it?" Her tone is flat, bored.

"I don't really hate summer, though." I say.

"I sure do." The hatred's bleeding through.

* * *

A black cat. I see it for a split second.

Then it's gone.

Then Hiyori's petting it.

Then it bounds

down

down

d

o

w

n

off the structure to the ground.

It's leaving.

* * *

Hiyori gets up.

"I have to go!" She runs.

I follow.

The cat runs into the road.

Hiyori follows.

* * *

"Hiyori! No!" I try to stop her from running in front of the vehicle.

She tilts her head back to look at me.

She mutters something.

The truck hits her, full speed.

Blood is everywhere.

* * *

NO.1

* * *

I wake up in the room I was lent by Hiyori's uncle in a cold sweat.

I get dressed quickly.

Something's off...

But I can't worry about that!

I need to get to the park.

* * *

The heat's overwhelming.

The red concrete seems to go on forever.

Am I even moving?

* * *

There's a sudden noise behind me.

I whirl around.

There's nothing but two crows on a sign.

I calm down.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I keep walking.

* * *

I reach the park.

Hiyori's there.

The swings creak.

I go on top of the structure and stand, facing her back as she stares off into the distance.

We stay like that for a second, before she asks:

"What's with you?" She asks, agitated about something.

I blink.

* * *

A black cat. I see it for a split second.

Then it's gone.

Then I bend

down

down

d

o

w

n

to grab Hiyori's hand.

* * *

Hiyori looks at me, confused.

"Let's go back!" I say.

She's confused.

"Let's just go. Anywhere but here." I start to pull her up.

I'm panicking.

"What are you talking about?" she asks.

I run, dragging her with me.

We run. Take a right turn.

The cat's following.

* * *

"Let go of me!" She's insistent.

I can't! "No!"

"Let go, I said!" Her hand's gone.

No

no

no

no

n

o

this can't happen.

I'm not letting her die again.

* * *

"Hiyori?" I turn around.

She's not there.

The cat took her place.

no

no

no

not again!

* * *

I hear creaking.

I turn to see her.

Standing beneath falling iron beams.

I run to save her.

She tilts her head back to look at me.

She mutters something.

The beams hit her, all at once.

Blood is everywhere.

* * *

No.2

* * *

I wake up in the room I was lent by Hiyori's uncle in a cold sweat.

I get dressed quickly.

Something's off...

I need to get to the park!

* * *

The heat's overwhelming.

The white path seems to go on forever.

I am running as fast as possible.

* * *

There's a sudden noise behind me.

I whirl around.

There's nothing but three crows on a sign.

I calm down.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I keep going.

* * *

I reach the park.

Hiyori's there.

I run up the steps of the structure.

I grab her hand and take her with me.

"What's your problem?"

* * *

We take a left at the T-junction.

Not right like the other times.

We run up steps that seem to go forever.

"Hey, let go of me!" Hiyori shrieks.

I respond quickly. "Just come with me! Please?!"

She scoffs. "You're acting wierd."

* * *

A black cat. I see and spook, letting go of Hiyori's hand.

Then it's gone.

Then Hiyori falls

down

down

d

o

w

n

off the ledge

* * *

Hiyori whispers something lost to the wind.

Then the blackness swallows her.

* * *

Hiyori is dead.

For the third time.

The cat scratches it's ear.

* * *

NO.3

* * *

I wake up in the room I was lent by Hiyori's uncle in a cold sweat.

I get dressed quickly.

Something's off...

But I can't worry about that!

I need to get to the park.

* * *

The heat's overwhelming.

The red road seems to go on forever.

Am I even moving?

* * *

There's a sudden noise behind me.

I whirl around.

There's nothing but a murder of crows on the power lines.

I calm down.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

I keep walking.

* * *

I reach the park.

Hiyori's there.

The swings creak.

I go on top of the structure and sit, my back facing Hiyori's own. We sit like that for a second, before I ask:

"What are you doing?" I don't even look at her and I can see the hurt on her face.

"Nothing." She responds quick. I barely finished asking.

We sit in silence.

"What?" She asks.

"Nothing." I respond.

* * *

"It sure is hot, huh?" She says at last.

"Is it?" My tone is flat, bored.

"I don't really mind summer, though." She says.

"I think I do." The hatred's bleeding through.

* * *

A black cat. I see it for a split second.

Then it's gone.

Then Hiyori's petting it.

Then it bounds

down

down

d

o

w

n

off the structure to the ground.

It's leaving.

* * *

I get up.

"I have to go!" I say as I run after it.

She follows.

I stop at the sidewalk.

The cat runs into the road.

Hiyori follows ahead of me.

* * *

I launch myself at her, full speed.

I pull her back, away from the truck.

That launches me in it's path, though.

As I fall, I catch a glimpse of the cat.

"Screw you, cat." I mutter, throwing my head back.

Blood is everywhere.


End file.
